The DealMaker's Wife
by Ruvehkka
Summary: Back in the Fairytale World, Rumplestiltskin loved a girl, Natalia, a servant in the castle where he was imprisoned. They made a deal so her mind wouldn't be affected by the Curse. What happens when they meet again in the Real World, this time as Mr. Gold and Talia. What will happen when Talia regains her memories? Will they have a happy ending? Gold/OC Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**The Deal-Maker's Wife**

_Hello again! Two new stories on the go from two different fandoms! I'm so proud of myself. Obviously, The Lost Tribute is on a hiatus, because I've just lost track of it. I'm going to re-read Mockingjay and then finish it. In the meantime, I'm experimenting in the Once Upon A Time fandom, because I haven't seen 1x12 yet, so I can use the excuse of still shipping Rumplestiltskin with an OC. Wh00. :D So, please review, read, whatever. I really like reviews, constructive criticism, etc. _

_~ Neve ~_

* * *

**Fairytale World**

Natalia's arms ached. She had been sweeping floors, setting fires, and dusting silverware all day. As she traipsed along the castle corridors, the sound of heavy footsteps on stone reached her ears. Natalia leapt out of the way just in time, as two guards came charging past.

"What's going on?" Natalia couldn't help but ask. One of the guards stopped to talk to her, which surprised her.

"It's the prisoner again," said the guard, "Nobody dares go near him. He hasn't eaten in days."

Natalia considered this for a moment.

"I'll do it," she offered, "take the food to him, if you wish?"

The guard surveyed Natalia, a tiny young woman with long dark hair and mahogany eyes.

"Very well."

xXxXx

They made a stop at the kitchens first and then descended down to the dungeons. Natalia shivered, she couldn't help it.

"I warn you, miss, he's dangerous," one of the guards cautioned.

Natalia nodded and smiled sadly, "He's a dying man, sir. I'm not afraid."

The guard wordlessly unlocked the cell door and allowed Natalia to pass with the tray of food, water, and a bottle of medicine she had produced from her room.

Natalia took in the dingy cell. The prisoner himself was lying flat on his back, eyes tight shut. Fearing for his life at once, Natalia set the tray aside, save for the potion, and fell to her knees beside him.

"Can you hear me?" she asked, her voice quiet but urgent.

There was no response.

Natalia turned to call for the guards when a hand reached out and seized her wrist. Startled, Natalia whirled around and found herself face to face with the prisoner, who motioned she be quiet. Natalia swallowed the yelp of surprise threatening to escape her.

"You should be, you know," he said conversationally.

"Huh?" Natalia stammered, feeling rather stupid.

"Afraid."

"Why? You're dying. What's to fear?" Natalia responded curiously.

The man snickered. "I won't be dying after you heal me."

Natalia made a shushing gesture. She didn't want the entire palace to know about that.

"How did you know about that?" she hissed.

The prisoner grinned at her. "The potion in your hand. You made it."

"Yes? So?"

"My point exactly. Only a healer could have made that."

Natalia grimaced. The man surveyed her for a moment.

"Will you heal me, Miss Natalia?" he asked, closing his eyes again.

"I can try," said Natalia, "but it _will _take time, and it won't be pleasant."

The prisoner smirked at her again. "I'm not going anywhere," he said sarcastically as Natalia passed him the goblet of water mixed with the potion.

"No," mused Natalia, "I don't suppose you are, Mister…?"

He laughed softly at her confusion.

"I'll tell you my name… for a price, of course," he said mischievously.

Natalia sat down beside him warily.

"What's the price?" she asked, blinking in the dim light.

"That you return tomorrow, and the day after, here on out, until I am freed or until I die."

Natalia exhaled a breath she didn't even realise she had been holding.

"That doesn't sound too awful," she conceded.

"Do we have a deal, Miss Natalia?" the man asked.

"We do," she smiled.

The prisoner returned the smile, and then, with as much politeness as he could muster, asked if she could please heal him. Natalia agreed at once.

"My name…" he informed her in a whisper as she left the dungeon, "is Rumplestiltskin."

xXxXx

* * *

_Short, but getting a feel for this story. OMG, please review, and I'll put up another chapter tonight/today. _

_Much love!_

_~ Neve_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deal-Maker's Wife ch 2**

_One review! Yay! Thanks so much! :D _

_Here's a new chapter. Italics equal flashbacks!_

_Please review! Tell me if I'm doing okay in a new fandom!_

_~ Neve ~_

* * *

**Real World**

Talia hated Mondays. Not because she had a job to go to, or anything, but because it was the day the rent was due. Half the time, she could barely make ends meet. She was thankful for the few shifts she got at the diner.

In perfect honesty, Talia was flat out broke. Which was why she was here, her gold necklace in her hand. Talia owned quite a bit of jewelry, and this was one of the most valuable in terms of money. In terms of sentiment, Talia's most valuable trinket was a simple silver ring on her right-hand ring finger, with two diamonds and an aquamarine set into the metal. Talia had no idea how the ring had come to be in her possession. She'd had it for as long as she could remember.

In her dreams, she wore the ring as a wedding ring – or perhaps a promise ring?

Her dreams were odd, and scared her greatly. She felt as though they were memories half the time. Sighing and clutching the gold chain in her hand, Talia pushed open the pawn shop door.

The place appeared deserted, so Talia doubled back and checked the sign. Yep. Open.

Talia browsed the store to kill time, until she sensed someone standing behind her. She whirled at once, dark hair swinging. It was Mr. Gold, the owner of the shop, the scariest man in Storybrooke, and, if she was perfectly frank, the man she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Something you need, my dear?" he asked softly.

_She was in a castle… no. A dungeon. She was standing a few feet away from the cell door, but she knew that he knew she was there. _

"_Something you wanted, dearie?" he asked, voice quiet so as not to alert the sleeping guard. _Drugged, _more like. She turned to face him, stepped closer to the bars of the cell._

"_I…"_

Talia was jolted out of the flashback. Great. Now the dreams haunted her whilst awake?

"Huh?" she asked, blinking stupidly.

Mr Gold laughed at her. "I asked if there was something you needed."

"_Pardon?" she said._

"_I asked if there was something you needed… or perhaps… you wanted?" the prisoner in the cell said, and she stared at him in the dim light. He looked like… he looked like Mr Gold._

"_I…" she was speechless._

Jolted back to reality again, Talia immediately stopped her hesitating.

"I had something I wanted to sell to you," she explained nervously.

He held out his hand to her and she stepped forward, dropping the chain into his palm. Mr Gold limped over to the counter to inspect the chain in closer detail.

"Where did you find something of such great value?" he asked curiously.

Talia shrugged. "I've had it for years. Apparently it was my mother's."

"If it belonged to your mother, why do you wish to be rid of it?" Mr Gold asked.

"I don't have a job. I don't wanna be evicted from _another _place." Talia admitted, ashamed. She hated admitting just how broke she was in front of the richest man in town – a man she liked quite a lot, if she was honest. He was staring at her.

"No job? How do you manage to pay rent?" he asked.

"The odd shift at the diner. Savings." Talia shrugged, fiddling with the ring on her finger. The ring did not go un-noticed by Mr Gold, who was beginning to wonder just how much Talia remembered about their past lives. She was staring at him, confusion clear on her face.

"Why do I feel as if I know you?" she asked, "do I know you?"

Mr Gold smiled sadly. "No, my dear. Not yet. But you will. I promise."

"What do you mean?" Talia asked.

"I mean, I've been looking for an assistant around the place. Perhaps you should like that position?" Mr Gold suggested.

Talia considered. "Oh, I shouldn't like to intrude!" she protested.

"Please."

"If you insist," Talia sighed, she couldn't refuse the man, "and thank you. So much."

He inclined his head. "I want you here at opening hours, Miss Ashsweep."

"Yessir!" Talia said eagerly.

xXxXx

"_What are you doing here, Natalia?" the man asked._

"_I… I wanted to see you," she admitted, her cheeks flushing rose-red. He raised an eyebrow._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I care about you," she replied matter-of-factly, and produced the key she had stolen from the guard, copied, then returned. She stepped into the cell._

"_Why?" he repeated, "I'm a monster."_

_She stared at him, eyes wide, "I wouldn't be here if I thought that."_

_He chuckled darkly. "No. I don't suppose you would, lovely. But why drug the guard?"_

_She shrugged. "I thought it would be better."_

_He stared at her for a moment. "I could defile you, right now, and nobody would hear you scream."_

_She just laughed at him. _

"_I know that. I took my chances."_

"_Curious. Very curious. The question is… _why_?"_

_She stared at him silently, and then, very slowly, she closed the distance between them._

"_You are not a monster," she breathed, so very close to him, "and I love you."_

_His lips touched hers, surprisingly gentle, startling her._

"_You love me?" he repeated, pulling away a fraction of a centimetre. _

"_I love you, Rumplestiltskin," she repeated._

_His lips met hers again, definitely more heated this time. _

"_I love you too, my lovely Natalia," he said softly before his mouth devoured her own._

Her eyes flew open; Talia sat bolt upright. God _damn _those dreams. Memories. They were memories, that much she was absolutely certain of. But… that must mean… Henry was right. The Curse. She wondered how she would ever sleep. No sooner than that thought crossed her mind, was Talia fast asleep again.

"_The Curse is coming, lovely." Rumplestiltskin told her quietly, "And it will take us somewhere without magic…"_

_She stared at him, scared. "I don't want to forget. Is there a way?"_

"_Of course. For a price," he replied with a smirk._

"_What have I gotta do?"_

"_When we meet again in the next world, you must trust me. And you must find what you desire, deep inside your soul. Once you understand this, you must come to me, and you must try to remember this deal. You must give me what will be, essentially, my heart's desire." Rumplestiltskin explained. _

"_Won't that be to have magic again?" she asked him._

"_No. I will retain my magic, of sorts."_

"_Okay. Find what I'm missing inside my heart, and then give you your heart's desire. And I'll remember?" she questioned, confused._

"_You will remember parts of this life, in dreams and memories, but your memory will return when you uphold your side of the deal."_

"_We have a deal," she said at once, and he leaned forwards to kiss her, essentially sealing their deal forever._

"_Just remember that I love you, and I _will _find you. I _will _protect you. No matter what," Rumplestiltskin assured her._

"_I love you. And I will come back to you one day. I swear it." Natalia whispered in response._

xXxXx

Talia's eyes shot open. It was day-time, and she had an hour before work. Shit! An hour before work! Talia shot out of bed, raking her hands through her hair as she headed for the shower, trying to make sense of the deal she had made.

It had to be true. The Curse. The book. Everything.

As she turned on the faucet, Talia mused over what she had to do. _Find what she desired, deep inside her soul. _

What did she desire? Happiness? She was content enough. Fortune? She had never been materialistic.

No. For as long as she could remember, she had wanted one thing, and one thing alone. Love.

_Love. _

_It's him_, she realised with a jolt, _I love him. Mr Gold. _

A wash of relief crashed over Talia as she admitted this to herself.

"I love Mr Gold," she said out loud, in a whisper, hugging her secret to herself, gleeful in the knowledge that she would remember everything soon. Then, perhaps, she might be able to help her friends remember too.

xXxXx

* * *

_I may be able to update tomorrow. _

_In the meantime, please review. Next time, Emma, Henry, and some other Storybrooke characters make an appearance. _

_~ Neve ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Deal-Maker's Wife**

_Hey! Two reviews. That's fair good. Please let me know how I'm going? And perhaps read some of my other stories? Anon reviews are lovely. :3_

_~ Neve ~_

* * *

**Fairytale World**

Natalia nearly tripped on the hem of her dress as she descended the stone steps to the dungeon. The torch she carried flickered but burnt on. She reached the end of the stone passage and retrieved from her dress pocket the key she had stolen, copied, and returned.

Carefully, she unlocked the cell door, having sent the guard to sleep with a drop of potion in his mead.

"You came back then, dearie." Rumplestiltskin sounded a tad surprised, but quickly masked it.

"Of course," Natalia smiled, "a deal is a deal, and I've kept to it for two weeks. Why would today be any different?" she asked, confused.

Rumplestiltskin laughed darkly.

"Just wondering when you'll wake up and realize that I am, in fact, a monster, dearie," he said, tone dark and self-loathing. Natalia set the torch into the wall bracket and turned to face him, expression defiant.

"You are _not _a monster," Natalia murmured, mere inches away from him.

"Prove it," the demonic imp challenged, a menacing smirk on his face. He felt the warmth of her small hand, resting over his heart. He looked down at the dark-haired servant, who was staring at him through thick, dark eyelashes, a faint blush on her face.

"You have a heart," Natalia informed him in a whisper, "a monster would not."

"It's a heart of stone," Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"I don't believe so." Natalia argued.

He laughed darkly. "You shouldn't have drugged the guard."

"Why ever not? I _always _drug the guard."

"I could defile you thoroughly, and there would be nobody around to hear you scream for help," his tone was menacing and sent an unpleasant chill down Natalia's spine. She stood her ground, refusing to be afraid of him. Although, deep down, the servant girl _was _afraid of him. He was powerful, so very powerful, and she was just a servant.

"You wouldn't dare," Natalia was surprised at how little her voice shook. She _knew _he _would _dare, if he so pleased. She didn't really know what his definition of _defile _was, but she found herself wondering if it was something she may not find too unpleasant after all.

"And why not, Miss Natalia?" Rumplestiltskin asked, raising an eyebrow at her condescendingly.

Natalia stared at him for a moment, contemplating the precise wording of her answer.

"Because you don't want to lose the last person who will love you. The only one who will ever believe you are more than a 'monster' or a demon, or a beast," Natalia said, half sadly, half determinedly. She turned away from him, making to leave. He was faster; his hand locked around her wrist, not painfully, but tight enough that she couldn't get away.

"Talia. Don't go." It was the first time anyone had ever shortened her name.

"Why not?" she was confused; she was well under the impression that she meant nothing to him.

He didn't give her an answer, he merely studied her for a moment, then peered over her shoulder to check whether or not the guard was still unconscious.

"You really must stop doing that," he said softly, "someone will catch on."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "How else will I get away with seeing you so often?" she asked.

"This is really what you want, then?" he said, amused, "a pretty girl, nay, a beauty, in love with a beast."

"And you?" Natalia whispered, an inch or two away from him again.

"I surely am a beast, my lovely, to even _consider _doing what I'm considering," came the reply.

"_Then do it,_" Natalia implored, throwing her arms around his neck. She was surprised, (though not entirely), to feel his hands at her waist, drawing her closer.

"Are you _sure, _my lovely?" he asked softly, and she was surprised by the gentleness in his voice.

"Told you. You _do _have a heart." Natalia said softly.

"Morals and a heart are two very different things, my lovely." Rumplestiltskin corrected her.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Damn you," she muttered, smiling at the intolerable man.

"I repeat, are you _sure, _my lovely?" his voice jolted her back to the present.

"I love you," Natalia replied softly, almost afraid to let him hear her say it.

"And damn it all, my lovely, I love you too," Rumplestiltskin said, and his lips met hers. Natalia let him guide her; she was afraid, and quite content to let him kiss her.

"And just _what _is going on here?" a very angry voice bellowed from outside the cell door. Their kiss broke at once, though Natalia noted (with some satisfaction) that Rumplestiltskin didn't let her go.

They were in trouble. Lots of it. What would Cinderella say when she found out her favorite maid had been kissing her enemy?

Natalia could swear she felt her heart stop as she turned to face their discoverer.

* * *

XxXxX

_Whee. Another chapter. Next update is tomorrow/later._

_Who found them? What do you think will happen to Natalia? Will she be punished?_

_Please review! Anon reviews are welcome! _

_~ Neve ~_


	4. Chapter 4

**The DealMaker's Wife ch 4**

_Oh my gods, guys, this is taking FOREVER. Things _do _speed up a little this chapter, and next chapter will be confusing as heck. But whatever. It'll make sense eventually. ._

_Neve_

* * *

**Modern World**

It was raining, damn it all.

Talia hadn't thought to bring an umbrella, and her blazer was soaked through. Muttering obscenities to herself, she wrapped her arms around herself and sped up the pace. She was already late, and she was going to turn up late _and _drenched. Talia scurried along the sidewalk until she arrived at the shop. It was freezing, she was drenched, and she was probably going to get fired by the man she loved.

Great.

She pushed open the door, ignoring the musical bell that trilled to her arrival. She really _was _a mess, though thank god, her makeup hadn't been messed up.

"Is that you, Natalia?" came the soft voice of Mr Gold.

"Umm."

He appeared from the back room, took in her bedraggled appearance, and then laughed. He _actually _laughed. Talia ended up laughing with him, fully aware of how messy she was.

"I always keep a spare shirt in the back room, in the big closet. Go change, Miss Natalia, and dry your hair off, before you get pneumonia," said Mr Gold when he was done laughing at her. Talia muttered a _thank you _and then hurried off to the back room. She stripped off her soaking blazer and black blouse, grateful that her jeans weren't _that _bad. Ugh. She pulled on the shirt that Mr Gold had loaned to her, wondering if she would owe him a favour for this. Most likely.

Talia buttoned the shirt and then ducked around the closet to peer at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was practically dry already. She fluffed it a little into cute curls and then stepped back out to the main shop. Mr Gold had his back to her, evaluating some recent acquisition or another.

"Umm. Thank you," said Talia, feeling completely out of her depth.

Mr Gold turned to face her, and Talia didn't miss the slightly appreciative smirk on his face as his eyes flicked up and down her body once.

Talia blushed the color of a rose, but she couldn't help a smirk of her own. She ducked her head, but she was sure he noticed. She barely heard him as he said he was off to examine the pocket watch in his hands under a magnifying glass. She barely noticed him retreat to the back of the shop. She dusted the shop, taking extra care not to break anything, then went and sat behind the counter, bored. There was hardly ever anyone here. Because of the lack of customers, Talia had quite the amount of free time on her hands. Which meant time to think. In other words, time to mull over her memories and dreams. She had been a servant. Raised in a small village until the age of twelve. There had been so many people she had recognized: Mary Margaret had been Snow White. David Nolan, Prince Charming. Ruby, her best friend, had been Red Riding Hood. Regina had been the Evil Queen, which amused Talia slightly.

And then, Mr Gold, he had been Rumplestiltskin. The very notion didn't surprise Talia in the least.

Just as she was standing, full of the intent to cross to the back room and confess that she remembered everything, the door to the shop opened.

_Dammit all. _Talia turned to see Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke.

"Madame Mayor," Talia said in tentative greeting.

"Talia Ashsweep. What _are _you doing here?" it did not escape Regina's notice that the younger girl wore a borrowed shirt and that her hair was a mess of curls rather than neatly pinned back. Of course she would make assumptions. Anyone would.

"I work here," said Talia.

Regina didn't comment on that. "Where's Mr Gold?"

"Right here," the aforementioned man spoke.

"We need to talk," Regina said in a tone that implied there was no room for argument.

Talia got the hint and disappeared to the back room of the shop

"What the hell are you playing at? She's a _child,_" Regina hissed, trying to keep her voice down an octave or two.

"She's nineteen, Regina. And she remembers." Mr Gold said calmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Regina asked, the fight going out of her right away. How could a _servant girl _remember who she was?

"Because I _know _her. You don't. And I _know _that she's starting to remember."

"I should have known her," said Regina darkly.

Mr Gold smirked at her. "Perhaps, dearie."

"I just wanted her to be safe," said Regina faintly, almost lost for words for perhaps the first time in this life. Mr Gold continued to smirk.

"Yes, by sending her away to be raised by peasants."

"She was safe, was she not? And then she found you. You protected her!" Regina retorted.

He gave a small shrug. "Your husband – her father – would have raised her as a princess."

"You know as well as I do that I wanted him dead. I didn't want her to be taken from me as a repercussion for my vengeance."

"True, but in the process, you lost your only child," said Mr Gold, not even bothering to keep his voice down. There was the sound of shoes on wood flooring, and Talia appeared from the back room, a wild look upon her face.

"I remember," she said faintly, "I remember everything."

And then she turned to them, glaring at them both in turn.

"What did you mean?" Talia asked, still wide-eyed with shock and realization.

"By what, dearie?" Mr Gold asked. He hadn't meant for Talia to hear that.

But Talia turned to Regina instead, and Mr Gold was reminded of a younger Regina – the women shared the dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. They could almost pass for mother and daughter…

"You can't be…" Talia was saying, "It's impossible."

Regina held up her hands in surrender.

"It's true, Natalia. I am your mother."

"I don't believe you." Talia managed to say.

"Then I shall prove it."

True to her word, Regina _did _prove it. The two women went along to the hospital and did a DNA test. Talia paced, back and forth, full of nerves.

"Madame Mayor, Miss Ashweep, you may come in now," one of the doctors said.

Once they were seated, Talia fidgeting, the doctor spoke.

"There was a 99.9% certainty on the DNA match for both maternal and paternal DNA."

"What does that mean?" Talia asked.

"It means you are undeniably the mayor's daughter with her deceased husband."

And with that, the doctor left the two women alone.

"That's impossible. I'm a servant! I was raised by peasants!" Talia exclaimed as soon as the doctor had left. Regina rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Because I sent you away. I didn't want to lose you to revenge."

"Why didn't you find me, when it was over?"

"Because you were working in a palace, and you had just turned nineteen. Rumor had it that the imprisoned demon had taken you for a lover." Regina gave a slight shudder.

"I'm nineteen… mom?" Talia tested out the parental address. It felt natural, but still weird.

"Yes, well. That was then. This is now."

The two women left the hospital. "Am I acknowledged?" Talia asked with a cheeky smirk.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just going to leave you here."

Talia sighed and gave her mother her best _didn't-expect-any-different _face.

"I was kidding. Now, you better get back to work."

"Yes, I'd better."

With that rather odd farewell, they parted ways. Natalia was so far caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the car come out of nowhere, didn't realise it wasn't going to stop until it was too late. She felt the impact heavy in her bones as she slammed to the ground, smacking her head on the blacktop.

The last thing she saw was her mother running towards her, shouting something unintelligible.

xXxXx

* * *

_Ahaha. Have I just killed my OC protagonist?_

_Of course not. But next chapter _will _be mostly flashbacks. You will discover who caught them kissing. No, it wasn't the guard. That's all I'm gonna say. But it _will _link together. _

_Please review, dearies!_

_Neve._


End file.
